Various arrays of polynucleotides (such as RNA and DNA) are known and used in genetic testing, screening and diagnostics. Arrays are defined by the regions of different biopolymers or nucleotides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. Most importantly, the arrays when exposed to a population of analytes will exhibit a pattern indicative of the presence of the various components separated spatially. Array binding patterns of polynucleotides and/or peptides can be detected by using a variety of suitable target labels. Once bound to the array, these target labels can then be quantified and observed and the overall pattern on the array determined.
DNA micro arrays are particularly useful for analyzing large sets of genes through “gene expression profiling”. However, for the micro arrays to be effective in binding target sequences, they must be capable of annealing. In addition, the detection of optimal “sensitivity” and “specificity” of hybridization for biopolymers (probes) to complimentary sequences in complex cRNA is complicated by the fact that the characteristic melting temperature (Tm) for this interaction rises with increasing probe length. However, increasing the stringency of hybridization comes with the cost of losing sensitivity. Moreover, the higher temperatures needed to reach the Tm (>60° C.) are detrimental to the array surface. Previous researchers have determined that including 30% formamide in the hybridization solution can significantly reduce the Tm and allow for hybridization to take place at a lower temperature while maintaining an acceptable balance between specificity and sensitivity. Formamide is often used in Southern and Northern blotting as a hybridization modifier, because it is effective and because it is easily washed out of the nitrocellulose or modified nylon materials used to perform porous filter-based hybridization assays. However, formamide is a highly toxic and hazardous to ship (the US Department of Transportation requires double-containment of formamide-containing solutions). For these reasons it would be desirable to create an effective solution system that maintains specificity, sensitivity and allows for hybridizations at lower temperature, yet is not toxic, does not effect the central nervous system of the operator, is not a fetal poison or does not require special handling or transportation costs. These and other problems with the prior art systems and solutions are obviated by the present invention. The references cited in this application infra and supra, are hereby incorporated by reference. However, cited references or art are not admitted to be prior art to this application.